Buffy the Vampire Slayer Debut In 1
This article, Buffy the Vampire Slayer Deb , is property of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel, find this article from Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 1. I edit the name and I add my charters in it. Synopsis After moving to Sunnydale, California, Buffy Anne Summers just wants to be a normal teenager. Back in Los Angeles, her first Watcher had died; she inadvertently burned down the school gymnasium at her old high school; and her parents got a divorce. The move to Sunnydale is supposed to give both her and her mother, Joyce, a clean slate. But then she meets the school librarian, Rupert Giles, and quickly learns there is no escaping her destiny. With Giles as her new Watcher, she reluctantly steps back into her role as the Slayer. But this time she is not fighting alone. She now has an inner circle of special friends — Willow, Xander, Cordelia, and a mysterious young man named Angel — ready to join the fight and drive in a stake or two if need be. Summary Buffy Summers arriving in Sunnydale with her mother, Joyce. After moving with the hopes of leaving her Slayer duties behind, Buffy inevitably came into contact with her Watcher, the librarian Rupert Giles, and the two friends who would fight demons alongside her through the series. They soon realized that Sunnydale High was located on a Hellmouth, a portal to demon dimensions, which attracted supernatural phenomena to the area. The first season included mostly standalone episodes, exploring the problems faced by the student population as a result of the centrality of the Hellmouth that it has. Such issues explored include: ignored students turning invisible; witches; demon teachers; and the never-ending supply of vampires. With the high emphasis on teenage angst and metaphorical nature of the episodes, Buffy’s inevitable love interest came in the form of Angel, who frequently turned up with cryptic warnings for Buffy. However, the relationship became complicated when the truth about Angel’s past is uncovered. Angel is a vampire with a soul that was restored by the Romani Clan Kalderash many years prior to the series’ beginning. The overarching plot concerned the Master’s attempts to reach the surface. He was an ancient and very powerful vampire who was trapped by an earthquake caused by his attempt to open the Hellmouth decades ago. Buffy and her comrades managed to stop each supernatural threat, typically employing a combination of detective work, frequent physical combat, and extensive research of both ancient mystical texts and computer-accessible records. Ultimately, the Master recruited a prophesied Anointed One who brought Buffy to her death in The Master’s underground prison. He used her blood to escape to the roof of Sunnydale High, but she is quickly revived by Xander, who had tracked her with the help of an unfed Angel. She managed to throw the Master onto a shard of wood, and the Hellmouth is closed. The main antagonist of this season was the Master. Debut In